


Just A Waiter

by amirthfulgirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU, tick tick... BOOM!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Get Together, M/M, i love ttb so much, kinda tick tick boom AU, rafael is a waiter/composer, sonny is in law school, study partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: Rafael works as a waiter in a diner. He is also a (promising) musical composer. Sonny is in law school and looking for a place and a partner for studying.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Barisi Professions Bingo





	Just A Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> The tick, tick... BOOM! AU no one asked for.
> 
> Hi everyone,
> 
> Welcome to this lovely AU that I had the idea for because of the new challenge from the Fiction Archive. This covers the waiter field and also kinda the singer field.
> 
> A few actual notes for the story:  
> \- This is not really a proper AU tbh, it’s just a Sonny and Rafael in younger years AU and I included a few plot points from ttb  
> \- I’ve tried to mix some characteristics of Rafael and Jon together (easier said than done) but in the end this is still supposed to be Rafael  
> \- Rafael is (for obvious reasons) 30 in this story, I imagined their age difference to be more like 5 years and not the actual 10  
> \- I don’t claim any right over any references made to tick tick boom  
> \- I recommend to listen to Sunday from tick tick boom for the first part of the story to get in the mood, that’s where the title is from  
> \- 2001 Raúl is superior
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I’d be happy to get kudos and hear your feedback!
> 
> English unfortunately still isn’t my first language so sorry for any mistakes.

On some days Rafael really hates his job. He only works there on the weekends but Sunday’s at brunch are always one of those times where he hates it the most and today is no different.  
He tries not to show his disinterest too much but he doesn’t think he is very successful.

“Good Morning, what can I get you?”  
He doesn’t even look at the customer when he asks that. But when he doesn’t immediately get an answer he turns his head towards them.

And that is a mistake. Rafael has to do everything to prevent himself from coughing heavily after having choked on air.  
The man sitting at the small table in the last corner of the diner is beautiful, there was no denying it and he also has an adorable dimpled smile.

Before Rafael can admire him any further however, he finally receives an answer to his question. “Is there anything you can recommend? I’ve never been here before and the menu is quite big.”

“The bagels are eatable.” Rafael replies with a shrug, having been pulled back to reality.  
“Okay then I’ll take two of those.” “What do you want on them?” “Well what do you have on offer?”

Rafael lists the different bagel topics, as the other man watches him with interest.  
He quickly chooses one and orders a coffee with it but he isn’t finished yet.

“Have you been working here long?” “Yes kinda.” “You don’t seem as though you enjoy the job.”  
“It pays well.” Rafael shrugs. “So you’re just doing it for the money?” “Well I have to earn money somehow. Being an aspiring composer doesn’t really pay well.” “Oh wow really? That’s amazing! I’m in law school actually and I needed a new place to study today.”  
“Well that’s great too, I gotta go back to work now though.” Rafael motions with his hand towards the staff area before leaving with a tight smile. 

While the other man has clearly fascinated Rafael in a physical way, he is slightly annoyed by the array of questions thrown at him. The day has been exhausting enough already, he has no interest in being interviewed like that right now.

But when Rafael brings the bagels and coffee back to him, he already knows the other man will continue with the questions if he doesn’t stop him. So after he has muttered his thank you and has already opened his mouth to say more, Rafael holds up his hand to stop him.  
“As much as you’d like to have a conversation with me right now, I’m still working and so not really in the mood. But if you’re still here when I’m finished, I will sit down with you, okay?”  
“Okay sure.” The other man replies immediately with a broad smile before then actually focusing on his food and the notes in front of him and not coming up with more questions for now.

And eventually Rafael does sit down with him again after his shift has ended and he can see the other man is bursting with questions. Rafael waves his hand for him to go ahead while sipping on his coffee.  
“So you said you’re a composer, right? What do you compose? Do you have anything finished? Can I see something?”

“Woah woah woah. Calm down.” Rafael laughs. He is actually starting to find the clear interest of the other man in him quite humbling. He rarely meets strangers who are interested in his work but with this one everything seems different and Rafael feels very comfortable around the other man due to the openness and kindness that radiates of him.  
“I’m a musical composer and no I don’t really have anything finished. I mean I kinda have a workshop coming up but there’s still some improvements I gotta make for that. It’s kinda important, so a bit of pressure there.” He finishes with a nervous chuckle.

He has started fidgeting with his hands and dropped his eyes to the table top. But the other man (who he still doesn’t know the name of) puts his hand on top of Rafael’s to stop the fidgeting.  
“Hey I’m sure you’re gonna do great and it’ll go well. It seems as though you worked hard for it and I’m sure the work will pay off.” He squeezes his hands reassuringly while searching for his eyes.  
Rafael meets his gaze with a small smile. And that seems to be reassurance enough as he takes his hand away to actually look at his notes for a moment.

“I’m Rafael by the way. I don’t think we even introduced ourselves yet.” Rafael eventually says after watching him work for a few minutes deeply concentrated.  
He immediately looks up now though.  
“I’m Sonny. It’s great to meet you Rafael.” Sonny beams at him and even holds out his hand to shake which Rafael awkwardly does.

“So you’re in law school right?” Rafael tries picking up the conversation again.  
And it does pick up again because Sonny immediately dives into several long rants about this or that case that he has read about. It’s fascinating to watch the other man talk, widely gesticulating with his hands and arms and almost hitting his coffee cup several times but narrowly avoiding it each time.

Rafael tells Sonny a few details about his work as well which leads to Sonny eventually asking: “Maybe we can study together?” Rafael only raises an eyebrow at the suggestion with a smirk. Of course he wants to but it’s cute watching Sonny getting a pink flush on his cheek because of the slight nervousness coming along with the suggestion. “Or not, I don’t know. I just thought we’re getting along well and I wouldn’t mind having company while I’m studying and I kinda had a hard time making friends in law school so far, so maybe just think about it?” Sonny cutely tilts his head in question at the end of his little ramble.

And Rafael does think about. A total of 10 seconds. Before he happily agrees.  
“Just maybe we can do it somewhere else, I just associate this place with my waiter job and I don’t consider it a particularly productive place.”  
“Yeah sure. There’s actually a small cafe at the corner I walked by earlier maybe we can check that out.”

Rafael agrees with that suggestion as well and that’s how they end up meeting almost every day of the week at a corner table at the back of the cafe, exchanging ideas and enjoying each other’s company.  
Only on Wednesday Sonny doesn’t come to the cafe all day. It’s probably Rafael’s most unproductive day. They haven’t exchanged numbers yet because well they’ve seen each other every day since they met but that also means Rafael cannot find out why Sonny isn’t there.

He comes back the next day though and apologises profoundly to Rafael and even buys the first round of coffee for the both of them. Sonny is also the one to suggest to exchange numbers that day so they can stay in contact and Rafael agrees without hesitation.

Rafael’s quite surprised by himself, his previous relationship has only ended recently after all and mainly due to his own commitment issues but here he is completely ready to try all over again.

The other man sitting across from him has ignited a spark in Rafael that tells him that Sonny is worth trying again and maybe even trying that little bit harder this time. Which in the end just means that Rafael is falling hard and fast. He knows that for now this is just a friendship but he also knows that they both aren’t stupid and it is clear that sooner or later this will probably lead to something more.

Reality gets back to Rafael pretty quickly though as he struggles to get everything ready for the workshop.  
Rafael is nose deep in his notes and has blocked out his surroundings so much that he almost jumps off his chair when a coffee cup lands in front of him.

“Come on drink and then I’m taking you for a walk.” Sonny states with a firm voice and Rafael knows there’s not point in saying no because he also knows Sonny is right.

After Rafael has gulped down the coffee they walk to a nearby park where they wander around silently until Sonny finally breaks the silence.

“You know you don’t have to stress yourself that much, Rafa.” Rafael just lets out a huff. “No I mean it. I’ve seen how much and how hard you work and you showed me everything you created, I know it’s gonna go great.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me that much, Sonny. You have exams coming up yourself.”  
“Yes but they’re still a few weeks away so stop deflecting.” Sonny replies while gently nudging Rafael in the side.

“You never really told me why the workshop is so particularly important.”  
Rafael just shrugs but stays silent. He moves towards a park bench though and sits down, resting his head in his hands for a moment before lifting it but still sitting hunched down while staring into the distance.

“This is my dream and I’m giving all my talent and effort and dedication into this and I’m happy about what I achieved so far but I’m not sure anymore if I will really get my break and actually be able to ever make a living with it or if I have to keep splitting time between composing and a paying job. I sometimes think it’d be smarter to start over. I gave this a good try, I know I did but maybe it’s time to move on.”

It takes Sonny a moment to gather his thoughts following the admission. He can understand why Rafael thinks like that and it’s never wrong to occasionally reevaluate some of the decisions you made in life. But while Sonny is most certainly no expert in musical theatre he is sure that he can tell if someone has talent or not. And Rafael is definitely one of the former. 

“I’m no expert in this and so my opinion is not that valuable in that matter but as a friend and as far as I’ve known you, I don’t think you should start over just yet. Especially not now. You put so much effort into the workshop and I know how determined you are to make it great, you shouldn’t strike your colours just yet. Not until you’ve finished what you started now and I know you don’t want that either. I’ll be there for you all throughout it, just so you know that.”

Sonny reassuringly squeezes Rafael’s hands that are clenched together in the space between his knees. Rafael slowly untangles them only to take Sonny’s hand in between his.  
The moment makes the butterflies in Sonny’s stomach flutter even more than usual and before he knows it he placed a soft kiss on Rafael’s temple.  
He can feel the other man relaxing and slumping against him. He isn’t crying, not at all. But just utterly exhausted. Sonny doesn’t know how long Rafael has been bothered by the prospects of his career but he hopes he can take some of the pressure of his shoulders.

They eventually make it back to the cafe and work quietly for the rest of the day.  
In the next days Rafael’s nervousness doesn’t decrease though, it only isn’t as obvious anymore as it has been the day they went to the park.

On the day of the premiere Rafael can barely contain himself. Shortly: He is a nervous wreck. Sonny has spent the whole day with him and now shortly before the show is about to begin he is sure that he and Rafael are gonna go crazy anytime soon. There is still an hour left but Rafael is pacing around, checking that everything is in place several times and is already convinced no one will show up.

Sonny has barely gotten a glimpse at him in the last two hours and just as he is about to run past Sonny again to check on something else, Sonny grabs him by the arm and stops him.

“Rafael, just breathe for a moment please. You’re overreacting.”  
Rafael just looks at him irritated and tries to get his arm free of Sonny’s grip but he holds on.  
“Let me go, Sonny, I have to check on the sound staff again, they were a mess earlier.” “You checked on them fifteen minutes ago, I’m sure they can handle a few more minutes alone, they’re experts in what they do.” Sonny tries to sound as reassuringly as possible but Rafael is still not having it and finally manages to free his arm.  
“Sonny, I can’t fail tonight you know that, so let me work please.” Rafael gives him a tight smile before he moves along. Sonny lets out a deep sigh.

Unsurprisingly to Sonny the show goes well, really well. Everything works out perfectly, the performers are fantastic and the audience cheers happily at the end. Sonny cannot wait to get back to Rafael and celebrate with him.

So as soon as the lights turn back on and the audience starts to shuffle out through the back of the small theatre, Sonny goes in the different direction and basically runs backstage.  
He spots Rafael immediately talking to one of the performers. But he notices Sonny just in time and turns toward him as he is enveloped in a tight hug.

“You did amazing, Rafael, it was magnificent.” Sonny murmurs into the other man’s hair. Rafael just pulls Sonny tighter in response.  
“Thank you that I could be part of this with you.” He then places a soft kiss in the brown hair of the smaller man.  
“Thank _you_.” Rafael answers quietly, still making no move to let Sonny go.

When they finally pull apart it’s only for a few centimetres so they can look at each other.  
“You helped me so much the last weeks, Sonny. That meant so much to me. Thank you for being so bold that first time in the diner.” Rafael cannot contain the happy smile that spreads across his lips as he looks into those beautiful blue eyes. 

Sonny is the one to close the distance between them again as he places a soft kiss on Rafael’s lips. Before moving back a little bit again to look at the genius man he is holding in his arms.

“Wanted to do that for a long time.”  
“You’re not the only one.” Rafael replies before kissing Sonny again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
